1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the power management device and control method thereof in electronic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology advances, the awareness of environmental protection arises such that designing electronic devices with minimizing power consumption and carbon dissipation has become a widespread trend. More particularly, more and more regulations have been legislated to regulate the power saving standard for electronic devices. For instances, Energy Star is a standard set to regulate the power consumption of the electronic devices. Therefore, designing electronic devices with effective power saving function is always an objective to be pursuit on.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a conventional power converting system. Alternating Current (AC) input 20 is coupled to a commercial power source such as the AC power source of 110 volt (V) or 220V. Power source board 30 converts the commercial power source VAC to an output power source VOUT with appropriate voltage level, to be provided to mother board 40 of a computer. To enhance the power-saving function, mother board 40 transmits source standby signal SSDO to shut down power board 30 when mother board 40 determines output power source VOUT supplied by power source board 30 is not required (for example, when mother board 40 is not turned on or in a standby state). The power converting system disclosed in FIG. 1 is not only limited to computers but also applicable to other electronic devices such as LCD monitors.
However, methods to shut down power source board 30 are different, depending on system requirements.